the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Tengu
The Tengu are mythical beings of ancient Japan, who lived in mountainous solitude and were famous, according to many popular stories, for their knowledge in martial arts, which they shared occasionally with humans. Many warriors and Samurai, particularly saber experts, claimed they had been providentially inspired by the wise advice of a Tengu, sometimes in a dream, while they were in a voluntary retreat in the mountains, to pursue feverishly their quest for the "Way" in asceticism (Musha-shugyo). The "divine technique of the Tengu" ( Tengu-geijutsu-ron) was also supposed to explain the fighting skills of the Yamabushi, these fearsome monk-warriors wandering in the mountains, from a monastery to another. It widely inspired too, for its mystery, the dark world of the Ninja, who named Tengu-gui the black mask covering their face to give them a devilish look. Tengu folklore has been found in both Buddhist and Shinto mythology, and the Tengu are often portrayed a bit differently depending on the text and the era the information originated from. There are a few different types of Tengu: 'Karasu Tengu' Called minor tengu, crow tengu, or Kotengu, these are the oldest form of the crow-goblins. They were originally portrayed as evil, tree dwelling beings with the bodies of men, beaked faces, small heads heavy claws and feathered wings. They were known to start fires, and to rip apart people who intentionally harmed the forest. They were also known to abduct adults and children. On occasion they would later release the captive, who then suffered a state of dementia known as Tengu Kakushi, literally "hidden by a Tengu." They serve the Daitengu, and are believed by some groups to generally be spirits of ignorant people being punished for excessive pride. 'Kurama Tengu' These Tengu specifically inhabit Mt. Kurama, north of Kyoto. Among those living in this area is Sōjōbō, the ancient and white-haired King of the Tengu, who befriended and taught the hero Minamoto Yoshitsue. 'Daitengu' The Daitengu, also called major Tengu or Yamabushi Tengu, are commonly portrayed as a tall man with either a long or beaked nose, red face, and dressed as a priest or hermit. They generally carry a small hat that doubles as a drinking cup, a magic fan, and a staff or a small mallet. They may wear wooden sandals, and they may or may not have wings. Regardless of having wings or not, they still fly, and their fans can create great windstorms This much newer version of the Tengu are considered more to be spirits of protection. It has the ability to change its shape, but generally prefers the form of a wandering and barefooted old monk or hermit with a long nose. They are, in this way, associated with tanuki and the oinari, both of whom are known to take human form. Daitengu are thought by some to be the souls of knowledgeable men, often fallen monks or warriors. Like the Karasu Tengu they were Buddhists that couldn't go to hell, but were not good enough to go to heaven. Category:Monster Category:Spirit Category:Beings Category:Mythology Category:Japanese